


3:1

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes, So NoTORIous, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), off center
Genre: Chess, Crossover, M/M, Orgy, Sexytimes, fivesomes, idon'tevenknow, kinkmemefill, sassan, smudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a prompt in which Jim has sex with all of those guys. Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:1

Jim Kirk was going about his day, doing captainly duties and generally being awesome, when he got a call from Chief Engineer Scott.

"Aye, cap'n, we seem to have a bit of a problem here."

Jim glances over his shoulder at Spock, who looks back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it, Scotty?"

There's a long pause, apparently as Scotty tries to figure out how to explain the situation.

"Well, there was a transporter malfunction and uh...well, you should come see for yourself."

Jim shrugs and strides to the turbolift, yelling over his shoulder for Spock to take the conn.

When he gets down to the transporter room, he's greeted with quite a fantastic sight. Three tall, skinny men stand among Scotty and some random engineers.

It's when they turn around that Jim stops dead in his tracks.

All three of them look like human versions of Spock.

"Scotty...what the hell is going on?" he asks, staring in disbelief.

The poor Scotsman is looking helplessfully confused and exasperated.

"I have no idea, sir, we were trying to fix the transporter and then this happened." He runs a hand across his head and looks at Jim.

The three Not-Quite-Spocks all start talking at once and Jim holds up a hand to silence them.

"One at a time, who are you guys?" he asks, turning to the first guy. He looks just like Spock, except he has long, shaggy hair and he's wearing a rainbow striped shirt with green pants and a gray sweater. In his hand is a calico guinea pig.

"What, let me guess, this is happening because I'm bisexual, isn't it?" he asks, his voice nasally and just a little ridiculous.

Jim shakes his head.

"No. Who are you?"

The guy sighs and strokes his hand across his guinea pig.

"My name is Smudge, and I'm from New York."

One of the other Not-Quite-Spocks pipes up, "Hey, me too."

Jim turns to the guy who just spoke. He's got large, looming eyebrows, the exact opposite of Spock's, and hair gelled back into a pompadour. He looks like he hasn't shaved in days and he's wearing all black.

"You can call me Sylar," he says, voice low and velvety. Jim represses an inner shiver. The guy is seriously eyeing him from under those eyebrows and Jim will be damned if it's not turning him on a little.

Jim turns to find the other guy and finds him trying to flirt with the engineer who was working with Scotty.

"Um, excuse me," Jim says, and the guy turns.

"Oh hey. I'm Sassan. But my friends call me Sass. I'm from LA."

Jim suddenly notices that this guy is wearing nothing but a towel. Seriously.

He shakes his head to clear the dirty thoughts away.

"How about we get you guys someplace else so the nice engineering crew can fix the transporters and send you home, okay?"

The three guys don't seem averse to the idea, so they follow him into the turbolift (talk about an awkward squeeze) and down the hall to his quarters. He figures that the entire ship will explode if they find out these guys are on board. Most of all, though, he doesn't want Spock to find out. The guy's already met himself from the future, he should be able to catch a break.

The minute the door slides shut behind them, Jim immediately regrets this. But, putting on a brave face, he offers his 'guests' seats and refreshments. Mostly they all just sit around awkwardly.

"So you're bisexual?" Sass is asking Smudge.

Smudge eyes the other man's towel.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

Sass shrugs.

"I don't like girls at all, actually."

Sylar scoffs, which makes Sass turn to the dark-clad man.

"What, you aren't gay?" he asks, and Sylar's brow furrows.

"It doesn't matter," he says, his usually smooth voice turning just a little bit predatory. Sass backs off.

Jim watches this display unfold and claps his hands together to try and distract them.

"What do you guys say to some nice, old fashioned whiskey?" Looking at his guests, he adds, " _Lots and lots of whiskey._ " He bends over to grab the bottle from a cabinet and hears a low whistle.

"Damn boy, that ass should be illegal," Sass says, suddenly too close for Jim's comfort.

Smudge stands up in a hot flash.

"Hey! I saw him first!" he shrieks, and makes a grab for Sass' hair. Sass retaliates by grabbing onto Smudge's jacket and tugging. They start pushing, shoving, scratching and yelling.

Jim and Sylar watch the exchange with amusement until suddenly, Sylar says, "This has gone on long enough."

Somehow, Sass and Smudge end up held up against Jim's wall by an invisible force and Sylar is pushing Jim against a wall and leaning in dangerously close.

"I think I want this one all for myself," he practically purrs, and Jim tries his damnedest to think of baseball and his old aunt Bessie instead of what's going on in front of him.

"That's not fair!" the two against the wall squeal, and Sylar rolls his eyes.

"You guys were busy anyway," he says, turning over his shoulder to look at them.

The three of them start all talking at once, and Jim whistles loudly until they stop and look at him.

"Guys, guys...there is more than enough of me to go around," He licks his lips. " _Twice._ "

When Spock overrides the Captain's lock code to see if everything is alright, he finds his Captain sandwiched between two men who look just like him, while another man (similar to himself) is rubbing himself against Jim and kissing him.

The one behind Jim, the one who is inside _his_ Jim, with big eyebrows and stubble, says, "Guys, we're not alone," and they all turn to look at Spock.

Jim, for one, looks shocked.

"Spock!" he says, and looks around wildly.

"This is not what it looks like!" Pause. "Okay, it is. I'm fucking these guys because they look like you."

"I can see that, Jim," Spock tries.

The one who was making out with Jim lifts a hand and does a "come hither" gesture with it.

"We have room for one more," he says.

Tentatively, Spock starts to remove his clothing and then carefully kneels on the other side of Jim. The blonde's hand snakes around Spock's waist and pulls him closer.

They kiss. Jim is positively glowing with happiness.

The thrusts become more urgent and everyone is moaning and grabbing and biting and then they're all coming at different times, each calling whatever name happens to be dancing on their mind.

When Jim comes, there is only one name on his tongue.

_Spock._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim's alarm wakes him up with a start and he can't help but curse and roll over. He's just settling down on to his stomach when he starts to feel a tell-tale wet spot seep in to the fabric of his pants.

He sighs and heads to the bathroom to change.

When he's done, he studies himself in the mirror.

Did he really just have that dream?

He pushes back whatever emotions or thoughts the image conjures up in his mind and goes on to his shift. When he sees Spock, a slight flush spreads itself across his cheeks, and he prays that no one notices.

He spends alpha shift trying to not remember his really weird dream and not looking at Spock. When his shift ends, he practically runs to his quarters and locks himself in.

He's just finished showering and changing into some comfy clothes when he hears a buzz at his door. Glancing at the clock, he panics. It was time for his and Spock's nightly chess game, and because Jim was so distracted, he had forgotten.

Jim checks himself in the mirror and then opens the door.

"Hi Spock," he practically squeaks, and mentally cringes. Could he be more obvious?

"Good evening, Captain. May I inquire how you are this evening?" Spock asks, sitting down to their chess set.

"I'm...good. I'm great. Fine," Jim babbles, sitting down across from his First.

Spock reaches out and makes his first move, before placing his hands together and looking at Jim with those warm brown eyes that Jim can't help but feel like getting lost in.

"If I may speak freely, you seem a bit distracted today."

Jim might have been too quick in dismissing that.

"It's nothing, really," he tries, making a quick move. It's a bad one, which proves Spock's point even more. That damned Vulcan eyebrow raises at Jim and Jim knows he's been defeated.

"It's just," he begins, looking all too concentrated on the board, "I had this really weird dream last night. Really weird."

Spock's fingers tent and he stares at Jim inquiringly. "May I ask what happened in your dream, Jim?"

The use of his first name causes Jim's heart to skip a beat, but he swallows and tries to continue as if it was nothing.

"Well, I guess there was some transporter failure, and these three guys who looked like human versions of you somehow got on board."

The Vulcan shifts slightly.

"That does not seem so unusual."

Jim sits back in his chair and decides to stare at the ceiling instead. Well, now or never, he decides.

"Well, except I took them back to my quarters and they all three wanted to jump my bones," he says in a rush.

"I am not familiar with that expression," Spock interrupts, and Jim sighs.

"Have sex with me," he clarifies, and Spock nods.

"So then what happened?" he asks.

"Well...so we started having sex, all of us. And then...you walked in."

Now Spock is leaning forward. If Jim didn't know any better, he'd say the Vulcan was listening in anticipation.

"What did I do?" Spock asks.

Jim stares at the ceiling and wishes he had lied.

"You joined us."

Silence fills the room. Finally, Spock speaks.

"I can see why you would find that distracting," he says, and leans back in his chair.

Now that Jim has said it out loud, he realizes that in his dream, the only reason he even went along with those Spock imposters was because they looked like his Spock, and he's always believed that Spock would never, ever want to be more than good friends with him. When Spock joined the dream, Jim knows that that was when things started to get hot. That was when he started feeling that familiar weight in his chest. In his dream, when he came, he only wanted Spock. Not Smudge, not Sassan, not Sylar.

Spock.

Jim leans forward suddenly.

"Spock, I want you," he says, and the other man's eyebrows raise slightly.

"Pardon?"

"I've always wanted you. And I only want you. Alright? This dream made me realize that. I've been distracted all day thinking about you...and me...together. Okay?" he takes a breath and looks up at those eyes.

Instead of the pity or horror he expected to find, he found warmth and slight amusement.

"Jim," he says, simply, leaning forward so that they're both leaning against the table, inches apart.

"I feel the same."

Jim can hardly contain his glee as he grabs Spock's face in both hands and tugs the other man closer so he can kiss him properly.

Their chess set ends up knocked on the floor, game forgotten, as they stumble towards Jim's bed and crash onto it, tangled together. They move together in a slow dance of touches and kisses and the whole time Jim can't help the words flooding out of his mouth, adoring praises filled with _Spock's_ and _mine's_ and _yes's_ and he's so close and when Spock lifts his head to pant, "I love you," into his ear, Jim can't keep himself from coming any longer.

He comes back to his senses, clinging to Spock and kissing him hard and only stopping long enough to breathe.

"Fuck, Spock," he says, pressing his forehead against the other man's. He tilts his chin so he can press a quick peck to the other's lips. "I love you too."

Spock twines their fingers together and Jim feels himself start to drift off. He smiles and snuggles in, knowing that this time, the only person in his dreams will be Spock.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
